1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle front spoiler with an actuating element for shifting a lip of the spoiler between an extended operating position and a retracted inoperative position.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 103 25 653 A1 discloses a motor vehicle front spoiler with a spoiler lip that extends over the entire width or part of the width of the front part of the motor vehicle. A pneumatic actuating element can shift the spoiler lip between an extended operating position and a retracted inoperative position. The spoiler lip forms a downwardly directed extension of the front part in the extended operating position and acts as an aerodynamic air-guiding device. The spoiler lip of the front spoiler is directed to the rear in the retracted inoperative position and has essentially no aerodynamic air-guiding effect.
A bottom portion of the spoiler lip is close to the roadway when the spoiler lip of the prior art front spoiler is shifted into the operating position. Forces and moments can act on the spoiler lip due to, for example, unevenness in the carriageway, and can cause the spoiler lip to be damaged. In this case, the prior art front spoiler has to be replaced completely. This is disadvantageous.
Taking this as the starting point, the present invention is based on the object of providing a novel motor vehicle front spoiler.